1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mobile vehicle or wheelchair having the ability to provide stabilized transport to at least one individual on a variety of surfaces, slopes and/or terrains.
2. Background Art
Wheelchairs have proven to be the most practical solution to mobility for individuals that have problems walking, due to age, sickness, and/or disabilities. While both conventional and motorized wheelchairs provide improved mobility to such individuals, current designs fail to adequately address the need of the individual to have broad access to various locations. In particular, current designs pose hazards to the occupant when operated on sloped and/or uneven surfaces. Current designs also fail to address various medical issues for certain individuals including poor circulation. Moreover, little has been done to provide an affordable design allowing broader availability.
The present invention addresses these and other needs.